


Off the Grid

by HopeCoppice



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Implied/Off-screen Crowley, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), The Beginning, technically disposable angel really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeCoppice/pseuds/HopeCoppice
Summary: It's Day Four of Creation, and things are not going to plan.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Off the Grid

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little thought. Enjoy!

Gabriel looked up from his desk with a sigh. He’d nearly finished his report on Day Three of creation and as soon as it was done he would have to begin on the write-up of Day Four, which would shortly be drawing to a close. The angel at the door had a familiar sort of face; there seemed to be a thousand such angels in the Host, and Gabriel couldn’t tell them apart at all. They all seemed to communicate with one another, at any rate; Gabriel always addressed them as if they were the one he’d spoken to before, and they always seemed to know what he meant. Now, they shrank back a fraction at his impatient glare; he took a deep breath and forced a smile instead.

“What is it?”

“Er- Archangel Uriel wanted me to inform you that there’s been a slight deviation from the plan.”

“A deviation?” He felt his smile vanish. “What deviation?”

“The stars, Archangel Gabriel. The angel hanging them has gone in… a different direction.”

“A different - it was a very simple brief!” A different direction - the stars were intended for navigation, for the creatures that would live beneath them to find their way in darkness. A clean, efficient grid system that would allow the humans to find the cardinal directions and follow straight lines home. If the grid was at an angle, now, it could be catastrophic. “What direction?”

“Er, they… they’ve been making pictures out of them. It’s actually very pretty-” The angel shrank back again. “I mean, er, perhaps someone should have a word?”

Gabriel stormed from his office to the great windows that looked out over the largely featureless expanse of Creation, and sure enough, the stars were clustered together all over the sky.

“Pictures?” Gabriel didn’t see any pictures; he just saw a mess. “They’ve ruined it! Get them to-” But just like that, the trumpets sounded; the fourth day was over, and nothing could be changed now.

“I quite like it. Don’t you?” Lucifer raised a challenging eyebrow; Gabriel hadn’t even noticed him leaning against the glass.

“It’s not at all what She planned,” Gabriel told him, but Lucifer only shrugged.

“Maybe this is better. She’s not always right, you know.”

That was blasphemy of the highest order; Gabriel gritted his teeth and let it slide, turning on the hapless messenger angel instead.

“Bring me that angel. And tell Michael there’s a disciplinary hearing to arrange. It’s going to have to go all the way to the top.”

“You mean… _Her?”_

“Yes,” Gabriel snarled. “The Almighty will _definitely_ have something to say about this.”


End file.
